


A Tale of Two Brothers

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless elf/man sex in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #20. At a certain point in this story, I was envisioning Aragorn's smile/grimace when he says to Frodo, "Are you frightened?" and Frodo says, "Yes." Then Aragorn says, "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." It isn't a _good_ smile, but it gives me chills and excites me all at the same time.

“Estel,” Elrohir whispered, urging the Man faster.

Obligingly, Aragorn gripped Elladan’s dainty hips, pressing himself in harder. The elf beneath him cried out and dug his long fingers into the damp earth.

Standing in front of the pair, Erohir watched with rapt attention, his hand stroking his generous cock at a leisurely pace.

Aragorn came with a grunt, filling the fair body beneath him. He looked up at Erohir with a fierce grin. “You’re next, little one.”

King Elessar woke suddenly and found himself completely hard and sweating. Embarrassed, but horny, he took care of himself while Arwen slept peacefully beside him.


End file.
